blogclan_2fandomcom-20200213-history
Mistlesnow
Her userpage can be found here. Fursona Mistlesnow '''is a small, lean-built, slim-framed, dark smoky-gray she-cat with large white patches, messy, unkempt fur, a long, thin, whippy tail, and pale green eyes the color of mistletoe leaves On The Blog Mistlesnow joined BlogClan around May 9, 2016 as Harepaw, usually sticking around the Tavern, I Heart Discussion Page, Warriors Names page, Warriors Games Page, and often participates in NTA. She likes to update useless info on the Tavern and runs a personal NTA on the games page. She tries to talk and interact with people, completely unlike her real life personality. Occasionally, she will join Live Chat if she is fortunate enough to stumble across it while it is open. She also is mostly active on the BlogClan Discord. On The Wiki Mistlesnow joined the BlogClan Wiki on October 6, 2016 as SilverSkyClaw for no reason at all, and never does much on here except join threads on the Fun And Games Board and edit her fursona and userpage. She likes making large lists of whatever, and exploring others' fursona pages. Personality Mistlesnow is generally quiet in public places, and tries to talk as little as possible. She often tries to minimize physical contact and dislikes hugs or handshakes. She is also very lazy and a big procrastinator, which she is currently trying to fix. She likes being neat and orderly(although her room isn't), and keeping a schedule which she rarely does. She has a big obsession with Warriors, Seekers, and Wings of Fire. She is really bad at art and all things related, but enjoys writing which, once again, she rarely does. Mistlesnow is very blunt about most things and can sometimes be insensitive or offend people without meaning to, so she'd really appreciate it if you would be patient with her(She's working on it). Trivia (first person because why not) * My hobbies include reading, painting, running, swimming, cross-stitching, bullet-journaling, and writing calligraphy * I am an introvert * I am a very picky eater * My Hogwarts house is Ravenclaw * My Patronus is a stoat(Stoatbramble is my spirit animal, obviously) * My wand is ashwood with a unicorn hair core, 10 3/4 inches long, and hard flexibility * I have never drank Dr. Pepper, Coca-Cola, Sprite, Fanta, Mountain Dew, or Pepsi(I rarely ever drink soda) * My personality type is ISTJ-T (Logistician) * MEE6 is my archnemesis. Either that, or I ship MEE6 with UnbelievaBoat * This page is pretty lamely coded because she's a dumb child and is bad at coding * I ship(ped) Wollup, Frollow, Flirunny, and Goat Mistlesnow Is a Fan of *(G)I-DLE(여자)아이들 *MAMAMOO(마마무) *GFRIEND(여자친구) *EXID(이엑스아이디) *CLC(씨엘씨) *Waterflame *Taeyeon(태연) *PrizmaX(プリズマックス) *Alan Walker *Ailee(에일리) *Red Velvet(레드벨벳) *SEVENTEEN(세븐틴) *Monsta X(몬스타엑스) *Stray Kids(스트레이 키즈) *Chungha(청하) *Panic! At The Disco *Sunmi(선미) *Sik-K(식케이) *LOOΠΔ(이달의 소녀) *Girl's Generation(소녀시대) *Show Luo(羅志祥) *A-Mei(張惠妹) Favorite Songs * Alone - Alan Walker * U R - Taeyeon(태연) * I'm the Greatest - Taeyeon(태연) * Stride - Waterflame * ME - CLC(씨엘씨) * Our Zone - PrizmaX(プリズマックス) * HANN(Alone) - (G)I-DLE(여자)아이들 * Our Dawn is Hotter Than Day - SEVENTEEN(세븐틴) * High Hopes - Panic! At The Disco * Chica - Chungha(청하) * Fever - GFRIEND(여자친구) Favorite Books(besides Warriors) * Flowers For Algernon (Daniel Keyes) * Killing Mr. Griffin (Lois Duncan) * The Phantom Tollbooth (Norton Juster) * The Andromeda Strain (Michael Crichton) * Wings of Fire Series (Tui T. Sutherland) * Percy Jackson Series (Rick Riordan) * Harry Potter Series (J.K. Rowling Favorite Warriors Characters *Ivypool *Sandstorm *Dustpelt *Yellowfang *Hollyleaf *Littlecloud *Mapleshade *Riverstar *Windstar Favorite Warriors Ships *Crookedstar x Willowbreeze *Firestar x Sandstorm *Cinderpelt x Littlecloud *Mapleshade x Myler *Gray Wing x Turtle Tail *Brightheart x Cloudtail *Tigerstar x Sasha *Jagged Peak x Holly *Berrynose x Poppyfrost wall of the greats *Death, usually made of wood, and like the fruit caused by the cattle, down a person's head. Years after 1984, I most wound cattle, "are responsible for the number of deaths in a coconut or the spread of this year, it has become a common ho'okiwikā ho'okiwikā from the background of the famous olaha'ia Expert shark attack, gaining ground in autumn 2002 requires true love coco, in many cases, compared to the number of sharks killed 150 people in the world this year HOLA in Elima, a year. *noot noot *ilygummy *fowlshamer *owlshamer *Aaron Burr, sir *grandma goose *m y g u t m i c r o b i o m e *fluffernugget *flirch *icy u *tsgn skeleton *le daisy *aaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAhhhhHHHHHH *princess embix *my friend flameshine *tht *i dint know think so *febreezey *epic sax cat *Catniss Everdeen *cheese master *[(Willowstep)|"The FitnessGram™ Pacer Test is a multistage aerobic capacity test that progressively gets more difficult as it continues. The 20 meter pacer test will begin in 30 seconds. Line up at the start. The running speed starts slowly, but gets faster each minute after you hear this signal. [beep A single lap should be completed each time you hear this sound. ding Remember to run in a straight line, and run as long as possible. The second time you fail to complete a lap before the sound, your test is over. The test will begin on the word start. On your mark, get ready, start."]] *my neighbor fallenpaw *my prefix twin who is obviously much more superior than me *burrito *cake kary *[[Wafflepaw|firestar '''does like waffles]] *gatorglade *yayness *waityoudidn'tanswerthequestion *theia needs to bow down to cleopatra *blizzard is leafing cuz they are an awkward child aka yuri *cerridwen is stalking you *scaredy cat *nobody likes rainy weather *overwatchcat *spotzel *lauly authentic Mary Sue *just sayori *my flamin hot Cheeto problem *theamazingspooder *stan jiggle cow *ooh a nickel *oof *i think i have been diagnosed with laptop *doofity oofity my house has a roofity *rain6 is otp *dang lol ecks dee *a pineapple under the sea *what do you mean there's more soup *the sun is a deadly golden lazer add yourself but i might change it to a pun or something weird Quotes(and stuff) "Let's give it everything we've got! It's... PUNISHMENT TIIIME!" ''-Monokuma ''"That's my advice for today! Thanks for listening~" ''-Monika ''"I AM LUIGI" ''-YourPalRoss ''"If you're gonna quit, you gotta SAVE first! Use your head, punk! It's even written in the manual!" ''-Resetti ''"I want! To SEE! MOMMY KILL GRANDMA!" ''-Prince Cliff ''"You are now aware of your breathing." ''-Willowlight ''"tht" ''-Juniperpool ''"Everyone should use... "heck".... instead of swearing... because... you know what? It's a family-friendly word." ''-smol.png ''"Some people say making a vision board helps people achieve their dreams. So we're gonna write down our dreams on a note and then... throw it in the fire." ''-Gingerpale ''"Keep your friends close but your toes closer." -Someone from my school who screwed up an inspirational quote "cna deleat u 2" ''-Willowlight ''"ew people" - everyone in my ILA class "YOU CMND C CMND VER" ''- Frost ''"Kidney function is not a right, it's a privilege." ''- Vernon ''"I'm Cowboy Girl McGee, and this is ''MYYYYYYY territory!" ''- Smeef / Cowboy Girl McGee "You know what they say... a penny a day... is... gay?" ''-Berd ''"rest in spaghetti never forgetti" ''-Bluebell ''"BARBARA DID IT" ''-Lucahjin ''"Drink water! ....not alcohol :D" ''-Joshua ''"Minho's bundles are the cutest thing I've ever seen. Only a little less than Minho, of course." -........................... My Comments and Thoughts *taeyeon is a vocal queen she can step on me and i'd thank her *cheese and corn ice cream is disgusting i don't need to try it to judge *i accept bribes *i kind of wish i weren't such an emotionally sensitive child *yeeun, wheein, sinb, chaeyoung, ailee, and chaeyeon deserve to be recognized more stan talent *moonkitti's opinion is law *i love friends and warm hugs so i'd really like it if you could give me some art stuffs Screenshot 2018-10-30 at 10.00.23 PM.png|lake Screenshot 2018-10-30 at 10.02.53 PM.png|carmel-by-the-sea, california Screenshot 2018-10-30 at 9.48.32 PM.png|chicken dinner Screenshot 2018-10-30 at 10.11.44 PM.png|san francisco, california Screenshot 2018-10-30 at 10.17.47 PM.png|mexico Screenshot 2018-10-30 at 10.21.23 PM.png|arctic fox Screenshot 2018-10-30 at 10.26.24 PM.png|baker Screenshot 2018-10-30 at 10.30.35 PM.png|tabby cat Screenshot 2018-10-30 at 10.33.06 PM.png|goose IMG_20181031_171519.jpg|field Screenshot 2018-10-31 at 5.19.09 PM.png|winter plains IMG_20181224_131154.jpg|tucker's cabin dolphin.jpg|i cried twice while trying to make this the tutorial said it was EASY but it WASN'T mistlepainting.jpg|wow the lighting is actually slightly better Category:She-cat Category:Shipped Category:Roleplay Category:Fading Futures Roleplay Category:Flamboyant Phoenixes Category:Hypnotic Hamsters Category:Warrior